


The Tale of How Beyonce Ruined Mark's Life

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Series: SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY - Tales by Yours Truly. Sincerely, Absolute Fangirl Trash. [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye - Freeform - Fandom, Markiplier - Freeform - Fandom, Youtube - Freeform
Genre: Fluff, It's been in my notes for awhile, M/M, My friends helped me with the name, Rings, Single Ladies, Song - Freeform, Song-inspired, flufffffffffff, here it is, ish, proposal, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack will not shut the fuck up and Mark get's a bit annoyed, so he shuts Jack up.</p><p>Flufffff<br/>Oneshot<br/>I apologize for how short it is.<br/>SEPTIPLIER AWAYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of How Beyonce Ruined Mark's Life

**Author's Note:**

> All the single ladies,  
> All the single ladies,  
> All the single ladies,  
> Now put your hands up!  
> *Every single person reading this fucking jumps around, lifting the sky better than Percy Jackson ever could*

It had started a week ago when they had been driving to the beach. The song had come on the radio, blaring through the speakers at full volume. Mark wasn’t even completely sure why it had come on. They hadn’t been listening to that kind of music. But then it had started, and ever since it was stuck in Jack’s head.

At first it was cute. Jack wasn’t a good singer but he didn’t have any shame, and would constantly blare out the song as loud as he could, frequently. Mark had a feeling he was doing it just for the sake of annoying him, sometimes. But then he saw Jack dancing in his chair as he edited or recorded videos, and realized the song had just been stuck in Jack’s head.

It was rather adorable, really. Watching Jack dance in place as he made dinner, humming lowly under his breath, or shouting it loud enough for the neighbors to hear. It made him smile, and get little fuzzy butterflies in his stomach. 

Jack had even been singing a few lines of it every once in awhile in his videos, which Mark watched when he had the time. He thought it was a bit weird at first, watching the videos his boyfriend made when they lived together, slept together, but Jack did the same thing, so Mark supposed that’s just how they were, not that he was complaining. 

But when Jack started to hum it as he fell asleep, Mark figured something had to be done, for his sanity. Beyonce was fabulous and all, but her obsessions with rings was just a bit much.

“If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, don’t be mad once you see that he want it, ‘cause if you liked it than you should have-” Mark closed the door to their house, shaking his head. Jack was ridiculous sometimes. 

Mark didn’t return for a few hours, having to run a few errands. He called Jack on his way home, asking him to be prepared to help him bring groceries in. Jack met him at the door, and together they hauled the bags of produce into the house.

“By  _ Jesus  _ Mark, I can see why it took ye so long ta go ta the store, ye bought half of it.” Jack snorted, helping his boyfriend put everything away. Mark smiled. Really, he had only spent about a quarter of his trip at the store, but he wasn’t in a hurry to correct the Irishman. 

“What’d you record while I was gone?” Mark questioned as he put away the milk. 

“Happy Wheels.” Jack murmured, shoulders slumping. “Screw you Billy.” Mark heard him mutter sullenly, making Mark laugh.

“Bad level?”

Jack made a disconcernable noise. Mark’s lips twitched. They put away the majority of the groceries in silence, until Jack began to sing again.

“Up in the club, just broke up-fooklin hell! The fook was tha…”

Jack’s breath heaved as he held the small item in his hand, which had just been flung at his face not-so-graciously by his darling boyfriend.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Took ye long enough.” Jack smirked. Mark halted, looking up at Jack slowly.

“Were you  _ hinting  _ at that? This whole time?”

“Yeah.”

Mark threw his hands into the air. “You could have just  _ told _ me, you realize?” Mark almost shouted, but a smile still twitched across his lips.

“Where’s the fun in tha?”

“I’ll never be able to listen to that song again, I hope you know.” Mark huffed. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“I’d apologize but I really don’ care.”

“You have to care about me in some way or another.”

“No’ really, no.” 

Mark grabbed Jack’s right hand from around his neck. “I can take this back, you know?” Mark threatened. Jack pulled his hand away from Mark.

“No’ a flying fook of a chance.” Jack said, a smile on his lips and eyebrows raised in challenge. 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Will you at least stop singing that song now?”

“I suppose ye did put a ring on it.”

“Just be grateful I got you an engagement ring and not a cock ring.”

“Ye wouldn’t dare.” Jack whispered, eyes narrow. Mark arched an eyebrow.

“Try me.”

“Ye bastard.”

“You love me.”

“And ye love me.”

“How do you know I didn’t get the ring to shut you up?”

“If that’s all ye wanted ta do ye would’ve bought the cock ring.”

“I can still go get you, you know.” Mark challenged. 

“Ye’ll never be able ta catch me. I’m faster than ye.” Jack started to shuffle away. Mark grabbed his waist to keep him in place, touching his forehead to his fiances. 

“I’m stronger.”

“Ye don’ know that.”

“I can prove it.”

“Can ye now?”

Mark made a humming noise, kissing Jack soundly on the lips. Jack tangled his right hand into Mark’s hair, a shiny silver ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!


End file.
